


29.12. Vyrostla štíhlá jedlička

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [6]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Kid Clark
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jedna písnička z Mrazíka, protože ten mezi svátky nemůže chybět, a jeden super klučina z Ameriky.





	29.12. Vyrostla štíhlá jedlička

**Author's Note:**

> Zítra jedu do Dubaje, kde mám letos oslavit Silvestra a kde budu bez noťasu a na 90% i bez internetu celkově, takže žádné zveřejňování povídek v tomto roce. Což znamená, že budete muset čekat. Ale hlavně!
> 
> Všechno nejlepší do Nového roku, lidi, užijte si ten nadcházející víc jak ten letošní a pokud vám někdo bude dělat peklo - sežerte toho člověka! A pak si dejte něco na zažívání, třeba mátový čaj je dobrá volba.

Na farmě patřící manželům Kentovým probíhají Vánoce a příprava na ně v podstatě stejně jako ve všech domácnostech. Všude výzdoba složená z nakoupených a poděděných kusů i ze školních výrobků jejich synka. Máma peče cukroví a plánuje pořádnou hostinu. Kupují se i vyrábějí dárky, které se pak balí a pečlivě schovávají, aby na ně nikdo z obdarovávaných nepřišel předčasně a to kvůli překvapení i kvůli tomu, že Clark stále ještě píše o dárky Santovi.

A pak je tu samozřejmě středobod příprav, výzdoby i oslav – vánoční stromeček. Jehličnan, který tento rok nepojede celá rodina vybírat až kdesi daleko do lesa. Ne, kde pak. Už nějakou chvíli jim v koutě pozemků roste jedna jedlička. Přes rok bývá skrytá jinými stromy, ale ty teď všechny opadaly a jedlička mezi nimi září zeleným jehličím.

A pro tento stromek, co je vyšší jak táta, se teď pánové Kentovi vydali, vybaveni sekyrkou, pilou a samozřejmě i vozíkem, protože přece za sebou nebudou tahat jedličku po zemi, vždyť by přišli o všechno jehličí. Clark už se nemohl dočkat a tahal za sebou nejen vozík, ale i tátu, což mu nedělalo nejmenší potíže. Táta ho vlastně musel chvílemi upozorňovat, ať zpomalí nebo jeden či oba skončí na zemi. Ne, že by toto napomínání mělo dlouhého efektu.

Zatímco otec a syn vyrazili na lov vánočního stromku, máma se pustila do důležitého úkolu balení dárků. Ovšem to není tak jednoduché jako vzít dárek, strčit do krabice, obalit papírem a převázat stuhou. Kdepak. Tak to možná funguje v normálních rodinách, kde mají normální děti, ale u Kentů se na to musí jinak. U Kentů totiž mají dítě s rentgenovýma očima. Ovšem po takové době spolu už si rodičové našli nějaký ten trik či dva, jak na synka se superschopnostmi. Takže ano, dárek jde do krabice. Ale pak se krabice obalí alobalovou fólií, a pak teprve přijdou na řadu balící papír a stuha.

Než se pánoví vrátí i se stromkem, jsou nejen všechny dárky zabalené a pečlivě schované, ale v obývacím pokoji na ně čekají z půdy snesené krabice s baňkami, řetězy a dalšími ozdobami.

A pak? Pak se přece zdobí stromeček. Pěkně každá větev a ze všech stran a kam nedosáhnou rodiče, tam vyletí Clark, i když lítání v době normálně není dovoleno. Ale tohle je výjimečná situace, takže se to nepočítá.

Než ti tři s výzdobou skončí, voní celé přízemí nejen vanilkou a skořicí z cukroví, ale i jehličím. Hold Vánoce jsou tady.

**Author's Note:**

> Vyrostla štíhlá jedlička  
> soundtrack - Mrazík
> 
> Vyrostla štíhlá jedlička  
> tam mezi modříny,  
> zelená byla celičká  
> od jara do zimy  
> zelená byla celičká  
> od jara do zimy
> 
> na podzim vítr zaspíval  
> spi jedličko  
> jen spi
> 
> A mrazík ji sněhem přikrýval  
> pozor jen nezmrzni!  
> pozor jen nezmrzni!


End file.
